Naruto's Wake!
by kolt007
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a distant land where not all people are capable of the things he is; in this strange place. Caught in the center of an intricate political storm between the "overseer's" of these strange lands; he must work towards a way home. Soon he will discover what a profound effect his wake has. - Read and let me know if you want me to make more - thanks
1. Chapter 1

(Naruto wake's up and finds himself in the middle of a forest dense tree's in all directions.)

Naruto thinks to himself; "I wonder where I am, last thing I remember was going to sleep in Lee's dojo..". Naruto slowly gets up. Naruto ponders; "hmm I suppose it would make sense I'm close to tanzaku gai so I'll head east". He jumps up into one of the tree's and, begins to maneuver his way through the forest.

While moving through the forest he begins to wonder; "Hmm.. maybe some ninja attacked me and brought me out here? No, someone would've noticed, Oh maybe I was sleep walking! Yea that's gatta be it". After a while he spots a very strange creature in the forest. It has very long claws and is atleast 20feet tall. It reminds him of a sloth. He peers at it for a bit wondering; "Whaaa, I've never seen a sloth that big.. ". Never the less he continues through the forest. He begins to see a break in the tree's he gets closer. Now he can clearly see a very large opening about one hundred acre's. He is atop a tree that is on one of the edge's of this plain. He immediately notices two large groups attacking each other. He hears the sound of men yelling, and metal clashing. He thinks; "What is this? I've never seen anyone with those markings. Also, who would be fighting with this much people? I must not be in Fire Country?". He hears some noise behind him, turns to find an archer with his bow drawn back towards him. He then notices several other archers doing the same. There face is covered only there eye's show. They are wearing hoods as well as some armor around there forearms, legs waist, and chest. Naruto pleads; "Hey guy's I am lost I was wondering if you could tell me…" He's interrupted by arrows flung towards him. Naruto dodges the arrows as well as swiping some with his kunai. The last arrow hurdling towards him he grabs. The men seem astonished, they run away quickly.

Naurto wonders; "What was that all about? I should still be looking for some thing I recognize. And, these guy's obviously aren't friendly so I'll go around." Naruto leaps into the forest. (about 30minutes go by) While expertly leaping through the woods he begins to get hungry, and decides to try, and hunt. He notices an animal it's a quadruped with short hair a long nose, and horns on it's head. He throws his kunai, and swiftly ends the creature. When he jumps down he notices another archer standing there. He yells; "hey! Not you again. YOU better not shoot anymore arrows at me!". The archer is just standing there studying Naruto. Naruto; "say something your starting to creep me out!". The boy who stands about 5' 4'' in ragged cloths replies; "I'm just not sure what to say". Naruto ask's; "where are we". Well were in asgrad, the kingdom neighboring kuzai.

Naruto thoroughly confused at this point scratchs his head.. Naruto; "uhhh.. do you know where .. fire country is?". The kid just laughs, and say's; I'll take you to my dad maybe he can help you". Naruto walks behind the kid, during there walk the kid ask's; "Why do you use that little dagger to hunt?". Naurto explains; "I don't know I just used it because it's what I had. I'm really not one for hunting". The kid; "well you sure seemed to do pretty well to me. Are you an official of the KAJ army?" Naruto; "nope, I don't even know what that is". The kid in astonishment replies; "you don't know the KAJ army wow you really aren't from around here". A man's voice is heard; "HEY! Get away from him". A man runs up and points an axe (he was using to chop wood), at Naruto pushing the boy behind him. The boy; "Father It's okay he is just a traveler". The man; "What is your name kid?". Naruto; "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name?". The man; "my name is boldgrad, this is my son hydston, so your not part of the war?". Naruto shrugs his sholders; "as I told (squinting his eye's trying to recall his name)… hide… stone.. I don't even know of a war. I've never even been to uhh the country he said this was.". Boldgrad; "well than I apologize I thought you were part of the azak rebellion, you kind of dress like them. Anyways come come, You can have dinner and explain your situation would you mind sharing your catch sense it doesn't seem like hydston got anything.(with a disappointed look on his face). Naruto; "by all means.. it's just ahh I'm not a very good cook, and.." Boldgrad interrupts; "ohh (with a large smile) don't worry my wife is the BEST cook".

Naruto enters the house it's a modest building about 25ft high, and 25ft wide. Upon entering the house Naruto note's all the armor and weaponry hung up around it. Naruto asks; "are you some sort of warror boldgrad?". Boldgrad replies; "I used to be now I'm just another mountain man. I've given up my sword in exchange for a much more peacfull life". Naruto beacons; "What JUTSU do you study?". Boldgrad's left eyebrow raises; "jew.. t.. sue? What is that?". Naruto laughs; "o your like lee you can't ues chakra huh?". Boldgrad's inhales deeply suggesting he's frustrated with the conversation; "You must be talking about that magic stuff, it's strictly forbidden by our overseer so if you know it, your not welcome to use it here.". Naruto; "ahh whatever let's eat.". They all sit down by the table, Boldgrad ask's; "so what brings you to asgrad?". Naruto explains; "well to be honest I don't know. I just woke up here I was in the fire country.". Boldgrad; "I've never heard of that land must be some distance away although I haven't been to the other realms in so long.". Naruto; "realms ?". Boldgrad; "it's what use to refer to what you might call a country. Just a sovereign land each one having an overseer.". Naruto; "what is an overseer?". Boldgrad with a hint of condescension; "well there one of the five known powers, didn't anyone teach you this?". Naruto; "where I come from there's just villages and hokage's and stuff". The wife enters with cooked meat, and set's it on the table.

The wife; "hello traveler my name is Asana". Naruto excited, and distracted due to the food arriving; nice to meet you Asana my name is Naruto". Boldgrad; "how did you get that prepared so fast hun?". Asana replies sarcastically; "You'd think after chopping up fire wood all day you'd be happy for a quick meal". Boldgrad glares at her with annoyance. Asana; "I had already began cooking when you guy's got here so I just stored the deer you brought in our salt room." Boldgrad; "okay hunny thank you I'll butcher it up tomorrow". At this point Naruto had begun feasting. They question during the meal about Naruto's homeland. Afterwards they all retired to there bedrooms. Boldgrad; "you can sleep in the barn there's some hide's in there, and a fire pit. Feel free to use either". Naurto; "thanks, for the food and okay". He goes outside into the barn, and gets the fire going sits down and thinks; "I need to find my way back, hmm maybe tomorrow I'll try and get boldgrad to give me some directions. Maybe I'll learn some new JUTSU's too! Oh like the time that the akatsuki .. " during his train of thought Naruto drifts to sleep.

Naruto wakes up to the sound of yelling he throws the hide off of him and runs out to the yard. He see's men dressed in silver plate armor, he can see chainmail around the area's they don't have plate armor like the elbow, knee, abdomen. There are five men one of which is on a horse. The other stand in between him, and boldgrad's family One of the men grab Bolgrad, and place there sword next to his neck. Naruto yells; "Hey what do you think your doing! Naruto speeds over and grabs Bolgrad whilst pushing the silver armor'd man aside, and jumps in the air with him in his arms. Then he sets him down on a tree branch, and jumps down. Naruto; "who do you think you are anyways!". The men laugh. The man on the horse replies arrogantly; "(while staring at Naruto) why shall I waste my breath in telling you my name, when the power of Azak will see you killed before me this day?". One of the men; "he I think this is the guy that ambushed our archers the other day .. Kinda looks like the description". Asana; "ohh please just leave us he is just a traveler he meant no harm I assure you.". Naruto; "Well first I'm ganna beat these guy's up then the guy on the big donkey is going down.". The man on the horse laughs and say's; "Well Naruto, I would love to see that, MEN! ATTACK!". The men draw their swords and, the closest to Naruto swing's his blade towards him Naruto puts his hand on the blade and decelerates it slowly as to not cause injury, He then tosses it sticking it into a tree. The other man stabs at Naruto, Naruto simply moves over at high speeds then grabbing the attackers face removing the helmet, and smacking him. Hydston laughs. The other two men push the failed attackers aside, while doing so hand them a smaller sword about 15in long. One swings at Naruto's belly the other at his head while doing so they Yell; "DODGE THIS!". Naruto jumps up putting his right foot on the left one's blade, he then pushes off with his right foot spins and delivers a fatal blow to the right attackers face (with his right foot). Then he lands on the ground behind the other assailant. Then he uses his right hand and stikes the other attackers Popliteal Fossa (the back of his knee). Causing him to drop to his knee's. Then Naruto stands up and say's; "Last chance for the remaining four of you!". Then the one on the horse quickly rides away with one last command; "TO the DEATH MEN! For the glory of the OVERSEER!". The men obviously frightened by Naruto's strength stand up. There knee's begin to develop a very subtle shack.

Boldgrad stands up and bash's one of the men's head in with an axe piercing the helmet and cracking into his skull. The Azak'en on his knee's reachs for a dagger and, with his left hand attempts to stab Naruto in the back. Naruto not even facing the kneeling Azak'en uses his right hand, and very powerfully hits the mans wrist causing the dagger to drop due to his nerve's being interrupted because of the speed and power of Naruto's blow. Then Naruto raises his elbow in the air, and drops it on the kneeling Azak'en while doing so Naruto drops to his knee's to further the distance of the blow. The man's helmet crush's under the pressure and blood squirts out all of the helmet's openings. The last warrior drops to his knee's and pleads; "please NO! I never wanted to join them. They killed everyone in my village who didn't join Please NO!". Bolgrad raises his axe, the man in armor cringe's. Naruto grabs bolgrad's hand and say's; "We don't kill for no reason, or .. atleast I don't and you can't when I'm here, go ahead but, I better not see you with them again!". The man as he runs off; "no believe me you won't!".

Bolgrad; "How dare you stay my hand, when I lift to strike it's final! If I wasn't in debt to you I'd kill you where you stand!". Naruto; "whaaa! (a baffled look on his face). Bolgrad; "I think it best if you leave now". Hydston; "but dad.." Bolgrad interrupts; "No son! Go inside!". Hydston as he walks inside quietly mutters; "thanks Naruto". Naruto; "Well I certainly don't need this". He leaps into the forest, in a matter of seconds disappears in the distance. Bolgrad; "he's clearly using that magic stuff no one is that good of a warrior, I must inform the overseer". Asana; "Hunny maybe we should just let this one go, he did save us." Bolgrad; "Ha! Save us he merly made us enemies of the Azak rebels!" Asana; "Better to be alive enemies than dead allies". Bolgrad; "women would you just trust me on this, Not only do we need to travel to the valley of connection to talk to tell the overseer about this magic user in his realm of Asgard, but also to communicate our remorse for the attack, and hope he stay's the rebels attack on us.".


	2. Chapter 2

Setting *a small fire provides the only - albeit miniscule - view of a massive canyon. A huge mountain with a rift in it, and in between this 7,000 plus meter high mountain is the site of the Bolgrads self-made camp.*

Bolgrad sits awake stoking the fire clearly deep in thought. He hears the rumble of rocks in the far distance; he peers back at his son, grips his sword, and proceeds into the darkness. His sword is a two and a half-foot blade he made himself; it is straight except a slight curve at the tip. The handle is very improvised with a full tang the only grip is some wrapped cloth around the dull granite (a very strong metal). As he moves towards the noise he feels a cool breeze, and begins going through several possible scenarios; the worst possible being the Azak rebels have found him. He bends down leaning on one knee; being a hunter he picks up on a very slight yet noticeable smell of hairmish flies, which he knows are often parsitically feeding on whatever blood may be on the frainbreed - [a dog like creature standing about five feet tall, usually the color of the environment it finds itself it, with fur on its body except around its neck where what looks like fur is actually hardened bone, unlike a dog this creature has intensely sharp talons that are used to pierce rock for climbing, this creatrue is also a pack animal] - he also well knows it takes an expert hunter to take down a single frainbreed let alone one and its pack.

He calmly backs towards his encampment once he reaches the log he sat upon he reaches behind it for a rolled up tarp of sorts unveils it, and covers him and his son in said hide, while holding his hand over his sons mouth. Bolgrad whispers into his sons ear; "stay very quiet son," about fifteen minutes goes by. Then he hears the unmistakable sound of frainbreed claws on the rocks below their feet, by his count there are at least seven. Their sense of smell is superb; they could smell his scent on the camp from miles away. Still Bolgrad is an experienced huntsmen, and has traveled all through asgrad; so he knows that frainbreed have a particular distain for any and all water creatures. Frainbreed will not eat, and detest water creatures; the sheer smell of water creatures can cause a pack to vacate an area. It's not by chance that the hide tarp Bolgrad and Hydston are covered with is laced with fish guts. After they both drift to sleep they are woken up by the sound of a very boisterous whistle (unlike a normal tune whistle this one was sharp and mono tone). Bolgrad rolls out from under the hide and readies himself.

There before him is an official of the KAJ army (given away by the insignia on their right shoulder, a tigers claw with a "K" behind it). This man is wearing tough leather like material harvested from most likely an Indair swamp alligator skin which is a stronger bond than most metals while being light weight, the man stands six-foot six inches with the muscular physique of a skilled warrior, he has a big beard and long hair woven back into a ball, battle has taken a very visable tole on this man (E.G: a scar on his check etc). Behind him are atleast 30 soliders all of them with most of their face covered; however, they are noticeably dripping with indifference. He say's in undeniably commanding tone; "I am BeoTyger, you are... (as he peers at a piece of papyrus - material used to write on)... Boldgrad correct," he questions waiting for Bolgrad's reply. Bolgrad; "yes.. well it's pronounced Bolgrad." BeoTyger; "My apologies, * he walks back calmly reaches into his horse's sattle bag pulls out a three and a half-inch stick filled with herbs he touches his palm on the end and lights the cigar and takes a puff. Then he walks back and resumes eye contact * I know your mission and I know what you've seen. I am merely here to ascertain the exact nature of your run in with the orange boy warrior..*He takes another deep drag of the cigar* Now I have heard the summary of your encounter * he blows the smoke from his earlier drag into the air while still maintaing eye contact*, the subtle nuances between accounts doesn't concern me... That being said, I'm aware of your status as a high general of the former Asgrad alliance; all things being equal I wouldn't entrust you with my confidence, but your former status permits it. So when this boy took on an entire battalion (he say's with intended exclamation) of Azakian soldiers what methods did he use?" Bolgrad replies; "I'm ... not sure what you're talking about. I have only seen him take on three or so." BeoTyger tilts his chin down and squints his eyes ever so slightly while still maintaing eye contact with Bolgrad. *he casually takes a puff and for the first time discontinues eye contact in favor of exhaustively looking into the sky* BeoTyger says as he resumes eye contact; "It appears I was misinformed, I do think you should accompany us to Athisz still." Bolgrad humbly replies; "I cannot. I have somethings I have to do." BeoTyger for a moment smiles then says; "well clearly I have given you the wrong impression... It was not a request." (he then raises his left hand *still holding the cigar* and all his soliders turn around with great synchronization and begin down back the other way). Bolgrad confused stares at BeoTyger for a moment then with confidence exclaims; "I will not! be intimidated." BeoTyger staring directly at Bolgrad as a predetor stares accessing a situation - it is as if he was reading; "I have no need to intimidate you." Bolgrad being the seasoned hunter he is fully understands the situation he finds himself it. Right before a tiger decides if he wants to attack the bear there is a moment when both creatures wait looking for a sign that one is even slightly concerned; that is all it takes for the other to commit fully to his attack. In this case Bolgrad knows he's the bear who has concern. Bolgrad after a brief pause begins to collect his essentials and tells hydston; "get up boy grab your things."


End file.
